


Самостоятельное плавание

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Элрос счастлив, когда плывет с братом по солнечному ветру. Но временами на экране навигатора он видит светящуюся точку, которая вызывает у него множество вопросов





	Самостоятельное плавание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sailing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255419) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



Маглор искоса глянул на экран, высматривая две моргающие красные точки, лицо его было тревожно. Он посмотрел на брата.  
– Нельо, как думаешь, они там в порядке?  
Тот ласково улыбнулся.  
– Не переживай. Эти маленькие челноки идеальны с точки зрения безопасности детских полетов, к тому же у нас наготове большой катер, так что мы быстро доберемся до них, чуть что пойдет не так. Пусть повеселятся. Помнишь, как мы сами в детстве чудили? Как тогда, когда взяли дедушкин транспортатор и поиграли в «Догони меня, астероид» вокруг «Форменоса»?  
Маглор поморщился.  
– Сейчас как вспомню, так вздрогну. Однако мы выросли в Валинорской системе, до Затмения. Теперь все по-другому.  
– Думаешь, я забыл? Но, Кано, у этих детей и так мало свободы. Да послушай их только! – Маэдрос включил комм, и рубка внезапно наполнилась восторженными писками и взвизгами: челноки детей крутило и кидало туда-сюда в потоке солнечного ветра неподалеку от носа корабля.  
От этих звуков даже Маглор не удержался от улыбки.  
– Ну хорошо, – согласился он. – Я просто… волнуюсь за них.  
– Прекрасно тебя понимаю.

***

  
Элрос немножко ослабил хватку на рычагах управления и направил челнок под углом, плотнее вливаясь в солнечный ветер. По его лицу расползлась широкая улыбка: все-таки в управлении он был асом! Когда Маглор впервые показывал ему, как управлять этим маленьким челноком с тесной кабиной, и вокруг внезапно вспыхнул яркий жар отражающего щита, Элрос тут же влюбился в элегантный серебряный челнок, использующий в качестве тяги давление солнечного ветра. И ерунда, что при крутых поворотах челнок сотрясает от носа до кормы, комм передает с помехами, а кресло все в трещинах. Он полюбил летать, ощущать отзывчивость рычагов управления, контролировать все самому – и плыть в потоке солнечного ветра, дующего с яркого Анара.  
Иногда он доставал межзвездный навигатор и запускал отслеживание особо яркой точки – самой яркой на небосклоне близ Анара, и от этого внутри возникало странное чувство, и он начинал думать об их отце. О  _другом_ их отце, не о Маглоре или Маэдросе. Был ли корабль Эарендила тоже солнечным челноком? Простым солнечным челноком старой конструкции? Или огромным катером или даже потрепанным старым крейсером вроде того, на котором летали Маэдрос и Маглор? Любил ли Эарендил летать, или полеты давно утратили для него свою новизну? Может, временами он совершает свой путь только из чувства долга? Ответов у Элроса не было: отца он едва знал.  
Комм затрещал, и кабину наполнил немного дребезжащий и искаженный голос Маглора. Элрос завернул идеальную петлю вокруг челнока Элронда, слушая его:  
– Мальчики, пора возвращаться.  
– Да ну-у-у! – запротестовал Элрос. – Я хочу еще немножко полетать!  
– Полетаете завтра. Домой.  
– Но на завтра прогнозируют солнечный шторм, – заметил Элронд. – Код: оранжевый, а вы не разрешите нам летать, пока не будет выше желтого.  
– Что ж, полетаете в другой день, – сказал Маглор, – а теперь возвращайтесь. И никаких возражений, вы должны вернуться к ужину. Посадка в шлюзы… – он помешкал.– Элрос, четвертый шлюз. Элронд, шестой. Не заставляйте меня опять вылетать на катере, чтобы вернуть вас. Разворачивайтесь – и домой.  
С грустным вздохом Элрос бросил последний взгляд на яркую точку и, совершив напоследок еще один аккуратный виток, начал разворот от света Анара к крейсеру.

***

  
– Ну спасибо, что напомнил Маглору о завтрашнем оранжевом предупреждении! Теперь мы и завтра не полетаем!  
Элронд нахмурился.  
– А зачем тебе летать в солнечном шторме? Вылеты и так опасны!  
– Это еще только штормовое предупреждение, а не сам шторм. И я не вижу ничего страшного в полетах, я их обожаю! К тому же, я думал, они тебе тоже нравятся.  
– Нравятся! Я не об этом!  
– Но ты сам признался, – Элрос пихнул брата локтем под ребра.  
– Ох! Элрос! Довольно. Мне нравится летать, но все равно страшновато, – покраснев, сказал Элронд.  
Этой ночью Элронд и Элрос лежали в постели, обнявшись в тепле их общей сонной капсулы. Капсула была рассчитана на одного взрослого, но Маглор перестал предлагать им раздельные капсулы после первых же недель их пребывания на корабле, когда по вечерам кто-нибудь из них непременно брел по коридору, чтобы заснуть в обнимку с братом. Элрос, кстати, любил делить постель с братом, особенно когда Элронд засыпал, и было слышно только их ровное дыхание и тихий мерный гул системы кондиционирования – и эти два ритма чуточку выбивались из синхры. Элроса это успокаивало так же, как и теплое тело Элронда под боком.  
Элронд обычно засыпал первым – ну, или притворялся, Элрос никогда не мог точно сказать, хотя вот брат, наоборот, всегда знал, когда Элрос только делает вид, что спит. Так и сейчас: он был почти уверен, что Элронд крепко заснул, как вдруг в темноте раздался его голос:  
– Ты ведь тоже о нем думаешь? В полете?  
– Оком? – спросил Элрос.  
– Об отце. О нашем настоящем отце, в смысле.  
Голос Элронда, как показалось Элросу, почему-то звучал настороженно.  
– Иногда, – признался он, – когда вижу его на экране навигатора. Должно быть, он очень любит летать, и в этом настоящий ас.  
– Ты тоже ас, – тихо сказал Элронд, – летаешь гораздо лучше меня.  
Элрос усмехнулся:  
– Это да.  
– И тебе тоже безумно нравятся полеты.  
На этот раз Элрос нахмурился:  
– И что?  
Элронд надолго замолчал. Потом заворочался под одеялом, плотнее прижимаясь к Элросу.  
– Не оставляй меня.  
– С чего бы мне это делать?  
Элронд обнял его и вздрогнул.  
– Не знаю. Просто не надо, ладно? Или если будешь уходить, возьми меня с собой.  
– Ну конечно, – ответил Элрос. – Не глупи. Я тебя не оставлю.  
Элронд помолчал еще немного.  
– Договорились, – наконец сказал он. – Тогда – спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Через несколько минут дыхание Элронда выровнялось, тело расслабилось, и Элрос мог сказать почти наверняка, что тот спокойно уснул.


End file.
